Fallen
by KrystalShadow
Summary: Serenity's parents die, Joey goes missing, shes gonna' be in care, so she runs away, makes sense, but who said she'd meet Bakura and Marik who teach her how to survive on the streets, but is this a good thing? If not who can help her?
1. Death & Disappearance

Fallen  
  
*-*-*  
  
Author: Becci  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or characters . . .  
  
Rating: PG-13 incase ^_-  
  
Pairings: SerenityTristan JoeyMai  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
A/Ns: I hope you like this, and i hope i finally get some reviews, people don't like to review my stories no more, it's mean -_- oh well, if you do review (IF YOUR NICE!) then please don't flame ^_- anyhoo, hope you like it it's another YGO fic!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One :: Death & Disappearance  
  
*-*-*  
  
-*Dream*-  
  
Serenity was sat in her warm bed, holding the blankets up to her chin and smiling as she drifted off into a sleep. Just as she was at peace she sat upright after hearing a banging noise from somewhere in her room. She opened her eyes, and scanned her surroundings like a hawk, all of a sudden it wasn't warm anymore it was cold, freezing.  
  
"Why didn't you help us . . .?" she heard an eary yet fammilliar voice cry far far away, and yet so near.  
  
"You could have stopped us going . . ." came another.  
  
"It's all your fault . . ." came yet another.  
  
Serenity jumped out of bed and looked round for anything to defend herself with, but there was nothing, she backed up against her built-in wardrobe and looked around, almost in tears from fright. Suddenly she backed off and fell back onto her bed as the wardrobe door opened and Serenity closed her eyes at the sight she saw.  
  
It was her mum, but her skin was rotting and blood poured down from her head, it went all the way down to the floor and leaked across the carpet to the bed. Serenity took her feet off the floor and sat, staring in dis believe at her zombie mother.  
  
"Don't i get a hug . . .?" she asked, moving closer.  
  
"Why would you want to hug her . . ." came another voice from behind her, she turned swiftly, to see her father, looking as her mother did, rising up from under the bed. Serenity screamed and backed away from both off them, pushing herself against the wall.  
  
"Yes . . . that's right . . . she didn't help us, she let us die . . ." her mother said, climbing onto the bed.  
  
"Shall we show her what that feels like . . .?" her father asked with a sly grin.  
  
Serenity covered up her face and began to cry harder, this was it, she was going to die and pay for what she had done . . .  
  
-*End Of Dream*-  
  
"MOVE OFF MY DOORSTEP YOU TRAMP!!" Came an angry old man's voice which woke Serenity in shock. She looked around, she was not in her bedroom, she had not been for what seemed like ages. She sighed, it had all just been a dream . . . Then she felt someone push her roughly. "ARE YOU DEAF? MOVE RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!!" came the voice again. Serenity forced herself to her feet and turned to look at the old man who was trying to move her from his door step.  
  
"I-I'm sorry s-sir . . ." she said under her breath, before running off as fast as she could, she didn't want to bother people like this. But somone's doorstep was the only place she had to sleep from now on.  
  
She had been sleeping rough on the streets for abouth four days now. Ever since she had found out about her parents' and bother's deaths.  
  
-*Flashback*-  
  
Serenity turned the volume of the TV down when she heard the doorbell. Putting down her soda she got to her feet and made her way into the hall and over to the door, who would be rining the doorbell at this time of night? As she opened it she looked shocked to see a police officer standing before her.  
  
"Miss Serenity Whealer?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
Serenity nodded, was she in trouble? she hadn't done anything wrong as far as she knew . . .  
  
"Are you alone?" he asked again, trying to get a look inside the house. Serenity nodded once again. "May i come in? i need to talk to you."  
  
Serenity moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door behind him, she was nervous now. He turned round to look at her and kneeled down, as if she was a child, but he only came to about half of her height like that. "I'm afraid i have some very awful news."  
  
Serenity hadn't seen this coming . . .  
  
"Earlier tonight there was a car crash on the main bridge in town. Unfortunetly, one of the cars then fell over the side was holding your parents . . ."  
  
At first she did not understand what had happened, what the man was talking about, then she understood . . ."So . . . i mean, your saying their . . . dead?"  
  
He did not directly answer that question, "Now Serenity, i understand how this must be for you, but there's no need to worry, we'll find you a nice place to stay-"  
  
Serenity couldn't believe him, how could she possibly only care about where she goes from now?! she wnated to say something but you weren't meant to be nasty to anyone, nevermind a policeman! Then she remembered, "What about my brother? Joey? he went out with them . . ."  
  
The man looked down then back up, "He wasn't found in the car, nor anywhere around it, he's missing i'm afraid . . ." Serenity looked down, a tear dripped from her eyes, was this really happenening? it must just be a dream . . . things like this don't happen . . .  
  
"Serenity are you ok?" the man a stupid question but still, Serenity nodded. "Well do this for me please Serenity, go upstairs and get everything you want, we're going to take you down to the station. Don't be scared, it's just so we can take you somewhere nice . . . ok?"  
  
Serenity wasn't really listening but she didn't like the sound of what she heard. She nodded slightly and the policeman stood up as she made her way upstairs.  
  
About five minutes later she was in her back garden. She had gone upstairs, packed a photo of her family, some sweets, some money and a coat and had climbed down the pipe at the back of the house, like Joey had taught her when she little. 'There's no way i'm going into care . . .' she thought as she cried and made her way over the garden to the gate.  
  
-*End Of Flashback*-  
  
Since then she had been sleeping rough on the streets, she only had enough money for snacks every now and then, not enough to rent a room at the B&B, not that she'd be old enough. No one would lsiten to her.  
  
As she walked along the busy morning streets of Domino she put her hands into her pockets ot warm them up. Her parents' deaths and brother's disapearence had shocked her but for some reason she'd blamed herself, if only she had been sick that night, or asked them to stay home and not go out . . . Her life wouldn't have been this way . . .  
  
Sometimes one moment can change your life, history, the world . . . Serenity thought more as she let the leaves blow aimlessly into her hair and wind rush against her face. 


	2. Friends & Thieves

Fallen  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/Ns: Please god review, befor ei die! please! well, i guess you don't like it ? should i stop ? Oh never mind, just R&R Please! and enjoy . . . ven if i'm talking to no one!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Two :: Friends & Thieves  
  
*-*-*  
  
She ripped it off the wall with such force it shocked her friends. The brunette looked down at the posters she had found and gritted her teeth. "We have to find her!" She cried, shwoing them the poster.  
  
It said "WANTED - MISSING" on the top and below that was a picture os Serenity and below that was information about what she's like and where she was seen last and where to take her and some phone number.  
  
"It's OK Téa," Yugi said, taking the poster, his multi-coloured hair swaying in the wind. "We will find her, i mean, how hard can it be?"  
  
"Oh but Yugi . . . What happens if . . . Well, she might be . . . in trouble, or worse . . ." Téa seemed really worried and she bit her nails as she looked round, expecting Serenity to walk round the corner at anytime.  
  
"Téa chill" Tristan said, but he himself sounded worried. "She can't have gotten far, maybe we should split up and look for her?"  
  
"Tristan's right," Yugi said, "Maybe we'll have a better chance of finding her like that."  
  
Téa sighed but agreed, she had no other choice.  
  
"What about Joey?" Tristan said, changing the subject.  
  
"Joey could be anywhere, at least we know Serenity is in Domino. I think the police will have to deal with Joey . . ." Téa said, Yugi nodded in agreement, his best friend was out there and he couldn't help him.  
  
"Oh . . . Look who it is, you lossers? what are you doing? Still looking for your pals?" They all turned to see Duke, standing at the top of the allyway with his arms folded, staring at them.  
  
"At least we have pals Devlin!" Tristan cried, leaping foreword as if to defend his friends from an attack that hasn't happened yet.  
  
"What do you want anyway Duke?" Téa asked.  
  
"Oh nothing . . ."  
  
"It's just that he hasn't got a life of his own, he has to stick his nsoe in ours!" Tristan cried, he had a real problem with Duke.  
  
"Well actually, i was wondering if i could help?" he asked then looked down, as if ashamed. "But your 'friend' doesn't want me here, so ig uess i'll be going . . ." but as he turned to go Yugi stepped foreword.  
  
"No Duke, you can help, if you really want too," he said, looking up at him.  
  
Tristan sighed and looked down, Yugi was always being nice to people, that boy is too nice for his own good . . .  
  
"This way we can find Serenity easier, we can cover more ground," Yugi said, sensing Tristan wasn't happy with his decision.  
  
"All right! . . . so where do i start?" Duke asked, with a shrug.  
  
"Well you could take south, i'll take North . . . Té you take east and Tristan you west, how does that sound?" Yugi asked and cammanded in one.  
  
"I guess . . ." Téa said, "but that's alot of space . . ."  
  
"If we don't find her today we could just look tommorrow as well," Duke said.  
  
Yugi nodded and os they dechided that . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bakura pulled the mask over his face, letting it rest on his neck. "This is so embarrasing," he growled, "Can't we just use the millenium items, like the old days?"  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, this is modern Domino Bakura, how would it look if we walked in with a necklace and a staff demanding money?"  
  
Bakura blushed, "I guess you have a point . . . as usual"  
  
"And i thought you were the clever one, do you have that gun loaded yet?" he asked. Bakura nodded and passed it to him. Marik grinned as he held it.  
  
"Where's mine?" Bakura asked. Marik got one out of the bag and loaded it within seconds, handing it to Bakura. "Thanks, so, we all ready?"  
  
"Yeah, good to go."  
  
With that they jumped up, grabbing the bag and ran out of the dark back- street into the main street. Many people looked at them in shock, and some screamed and ran off. They ran across the road with no care that cars were speeding along it and into the National Bank across the road.  
  
Once inside they did not have much time, People got up and screamed, some ran out and some stayed where they wear with their hands in the air. Marik stood close to the door, wielding his gun and pointing it at people to warn them while Bakura ran up to the counter and eyed the women behind it.  
  
"Give me all the money, as fast as you can, i don't have time to play games . . ." She reacted immideatly, and delved into the till, bringing out $100 bills and placed them in front of Bakura, she kept doing this until there must have been well over $10,000 there.  
  
"Bakura!" Marik cried, "Grab what you can, we got trouble!"  
  
Bakura did as told and grabbed about half the money shoving in into the bag as he ran to Marik. There he saw a line of police cars arriving outside the bank."Damnit, come on, we'll use a window,"  
  
He led Marik into a back ahllway, where some men sat and when they entered they stood up, ending thier talk and lookedat them with their arm sin the air like the people in the main room had done. "Please, take an-" one said, but all they needed to do nowas run.  
  
Marik used the gun to smash through a window and together they climbed out, leaving the men looking puzzled and then slightly releaved . . .  
  
"FASTER!" Bakura cried to Marik, "RUN FASTER!"  
  
"I'M RUNNING SHUT THE HELL UP!" Marik cried back at him as they ran down an ally, they nearly banged into a back wall, but they both skidded and stopped in time.  
  
"Oh god, there coming . . . we're doomed," Bakura said, holding the bag of money tightly. "Marik? get your rod ready!"  
  
With that the platmon blonde haired boy reached into the bag and drew a long golden staff.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"They went down here sir!" a policeman called to his superior. They turned the corner into the ally, and looked in amazment, no-one was there, they were gone . . . 


End file.
